


Dropped bites often go uneaten

by Cinnamaldeide



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Figging, Genderswap, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannibal Extended Universe, Light BDSM, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Role Reversal, Sexual Roleplay, Sugar Daddy, Tags for every chapter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Collection of drabbles inspired by fanarts, manipulations and gifsets I stumble upon Tumblr :)





	1. Much needed Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters were getting out of hand with my tags, which were starting to scare even myself.  
> An introductory index might partially solve the problem.

  
I. [Murder Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/27824643) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/161283559334/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 2, Murder family, Driving licence, Will, Hannibal, Abigail

II. [Crossdressing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/27993777) [#JustFuckMeUp] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/161849753959/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Hannigraham, SugarDaddy!Hannibal, Crossdressing!Will

III. [Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/28165017) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/162010471599/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Alternative Universe, Chocolate bars, Hannigraham, Seller!Jack, ChocolateBar!Will, ChocolateBar!Hannibal 

IV. [Leathered Family Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/28367944) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/162750422269/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Murder leather husbands, Hannigraham, Engine failure, Mediterranean coast, Their pretentiously named dog, Beatrice, Will, Hannibal

V. Strangers (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/161849753959/))  
**Tags** : Season 3, Serendipity, Lexical consideration, Bordering in philosophical, Hannibal

VI. [Glowing Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/28824141) [#ForBothOfUs] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/163822304036/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Romantic undertones, Kissing strangers, Unter den Linden, Will, Hannibal, Some poor stranger, Double drabble

VII. [Safe Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/28986681) [#BottomHannibalWeek] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/164217327784/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Missing scene from Naka-Choko, Hannigraham, Bottom!Hannibal, Flustered!Will

VIII. [Omegan Fathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/29325399) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/164527597539/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Missing scene from Trou Normand, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Hannigraham, Omega!Hannibal, Omega!Will

IX. [Atypical Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/29502864) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/165400408034/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Hannigraham, Hannibal, Beta!Will

X. [Figging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/29683962) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/165649895104/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Missing scene from Naka-Choko, BDSM Practices, D/s relationship, Hannigraham, Dom!Hannibal, Sub!Will, Figging

XI. [Pomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/29862225) [#BloodAndBreath] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/165970938704/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Greek mythology, Hades!Hannibal, Persephone!Will

XII. [Detached Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/30059211) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166078138924/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Hannigraham, Hannibal, Beta!Will

XIII. [Ghost Busters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/30261726) [#Hannictober] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166385647949/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Alternative Universe, Ghost Busters, Ghost!Will, Parapsychologist!Hannibal, Jack

XIV. [Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/30646041) [#HannibalHallow] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166739320252/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Greek mythology, Heracles’ twelfth Labour, Heracles!Hannibal, Hades!Will, Cerberus!WinstonBusterApplesauce

XV. [Intrigued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/30462657) [#SpookyABO] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166841399027/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Nsfw, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Vampires and vampire hunters, Vampire!Hannibal, Beta!Hannibal, VampireHunter!Will, Omega!Will

XVI. [Scooby Snacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/30826233) [#ThePumpkinIsPeople] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/167008416525/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Scooby-doo, Fred!Hannibal, Shaggy!Will, Scooby!Winston, Daphne!Alana

XVII. [Murder Family _au contraire_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/30994281) »Abigraham« (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/167898100705/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 2, Murder Family, Abigraham, Unrequited attraction, Alternative Universe, Gender swap, Fem!Hannibal, Fem!Will, Male!Abigail, Make up kink, Hormonal teenager problems

XVIII. [Tie Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/31176108) »Bedannibal« (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168423829426/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Bedannibal, Alternative Universe, D/s relationship, Dom!Bedelia, Sub!Hannibal, Tie (non)appreciation

XIX. [Relatively casual Hannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/31360962) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168460481332/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Fanart Appreciation Week, Hannigraham, Hannibal is “subtle”, Smooching!MurderHusbands

XX. [Caffè corretto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/31557303) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168496427386/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 1, Fanart Appreciation Week, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Implied Character Death, Jack, Hannibal

XXI. [Thirsty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/31746018) »Hanncy« (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168531595912/))  
**Tags** : Hannibal Extended Universe, Fanart Appreciation Week, That famous six pack of beer, Rare pair, RPF characters, Hanncy, Tipsy!Hugh

XXII. [Eskimo Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/31929081) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168566516218/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Fanart Appreciation Week, Hannigraham, Eskimo kissing, Groomed!Will, Besotted!Hannibal, My distorted version of ageplay talk

XXIII. [True to oneself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/32107206) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168600236192/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Fanart Appreciation Week, Alternative Universe, Norse mythology, Viking!Hannibal, Viking!Will, Mason is a bit vicious in the battlefield

XXIV. [Murder Actors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/32296266) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168634970757/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Fanart Appreciation Week, Alternative Universe, Hannigraham, Stage Actors, Actor!Hannibal, Actor!Will, Cross-gender acting

XXV. [Christmas Roleplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/32493417) [#FestiveABO] [#MerryMurderFest] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168920370663/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Hannigraham, Omega!Will, Alpha!Hannibal, Santa!Hannibal, Roleplay

XXVI. [Incriminating Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/32694267) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/169262395249/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Domestic, Controlling!Hannibal, Regretful!Will

XXVII. [Alana Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/32897817) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/169611522821/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Missing scene from Mizumono, Sarcastic!Hannibal, Poor Alana

XXVIII. [Elementary, my dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/33084333) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/170032459489/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Alternative Universe, Sherlock Holmes (2009), Victorian London setting, Sherlock!Will, Watson!Hannibal, Unstable Detective Graham, Suave Doctor Lecter

XXIX. [Angel Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/33275652) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/170845525084/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Murder Husbands in Italy, Traditional Venetian sweets, Will, Hannibal, Angel wings

XXX. [Opera Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/33467232) [#IFDShare] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/170915640229/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, Murder Husbands at the opera, Opera date, Sarcastic!Hannibal, Grumpy!Will

XXXI. [Florist shop and funeral home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/33663834) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/171346521614/))  
**Tags** : Alternative universe, Different first meeting, Florist!Hannibal, Mortician!Will, Sarcasm is Will’s middle name

XXXII. [Olfactory Marker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/33859122) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/171873951414/))  
**Tags** : Hannibal Extended Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Beta!Mads, Mads is charming, Mads probably stinks of smoke, Smoke break

XXXIII. [Unorthodox Therapists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/34023639) [#InYourSkin] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/172166086419/))  
**Tags** : Alternative universe, Season 2, Role reverse, Hannigraham, Will as Hannibal’s psychiatrist instead of Bedelia, Psychiatrist!Will, Patient!Hannibal

XXXIV. [Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/34173125) »Marlana« (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/173222060769/))  
**Tags** : Season 3, Marlana, SugarMommy!Margot, SugarBaby!Alana

XXXV. [Challenging lessons pt. I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/34360830) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/173697419927/))  
**Tags** : Hannibal Extended Universe, Student!Nigel, SubstituteTeacher!Mads, School environment, Concentrating issues, Physics is hard

XXXVI. [Canon Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/34522721) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/173920169265/))  
**Tags** : Season 3, Missing scene from Dolce, Hannigraham, Nostalgic, I entirely blame Fhimechan

XXXVII. [Straight to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/34674623) [#MythsOfBlood] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/174155071133/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Alternative Universe, Greek mythology, Dead!Hannibal, Charon!Bedelia

XXXVIII. [Wine Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/34875227) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/174605359074/))  
**Tags** : Season 3, Missing scene from Antipasto, Alcoholism, Hannibal, When life gives Bedelia lemons, she make limoncello

XXXIX. [Young Predators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/35311172) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/174878940269/))  
**Tags** : Alternative universe, Different first meeting, Hannigraham, High School students, Teen!Hannibal, Teen!Will

XL. [Sock Garters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/35099240) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/175232909719/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Murder husbands, Hannigraham, Garters, Drunken!Hannibal, DotingHusband!Will, Beatrice, Their pretentiously named dog

XLI. [Handshake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/35524623) »Willendigo« (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/175856798699/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Horror undertones, Behaviourism, Poetry, Will, Wendigo

XLII. [Challenging lessons pt. II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/35744388) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/176187479570/))  
**Tags** : Hannibal Extended Universe, Student!Nigel, SubstituteTeacher!Mads, School environment, Smoking, Littering

XLIII. [Last words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/36401496) [#EatTheCreative18] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/176943825372/))  
**Tags** : Season 3, Hannigraham, Nostalgic, Lecture on the Chesapeake Ripper, Teacher!Will

XLIV. [Observing or participating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/36604809) [#OneStringedMelody] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/177193890109/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, Naked!Hannibal, Awkward conversation, Masturbation, Not even mentioned only implied

XLV. [Indecent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/36808395) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/177441634069/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Body whorship, Established relationship, Bottom!Will after a session of intense Power Bottom Hannibal

XLVI. [Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/37167746) »Tristahad« (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/177895889879/))  
**Tags** : Hannibal Extended Universe, Mutual pining, Frustration, Poetry, Not really but I tried, Galahad just wants to have some, Tristan knows

XLVII. [Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/38106581) [#Hannipumpkin] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/179039443629/))  
**Tags** : Season 1, Hannigraham, Winston, Nostalgic, Domestic, Halloween, Carved pumpkin, Double drabble

XLVIII. [Taste for it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/38305124) [#VampireHannibalFest] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/179306840259/))  
**Tags** : Alternate universe, Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Hannigraham, Vampire!Will, Will has a taste for blood, Hannibal likes that

XLIX. [Improvements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/39033470) [#Amuse-Bouche] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/180200238909/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, Established Relationship, Friendly conversation after a kill, Hannibal, Will

L. [Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/39294493) (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/180512882574/))  
**Tags** : Season 2, Missing Moment from Su-Zakana, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Gender swap, Fem!Hannibal, Fem!Will, Unconventional proposal

LI. [Yessir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/39498940) [#AccidentalSex] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/180749693441/))  
**Tags** : Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, D/s vibes, Dom!Hannibal, UnexpectedSub!Will, AccidentalSex13

LII. [Touchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/40019790) [#ForBothOfUs] (on Tumblr [x](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/181178111104/))  
**Tags:** Post-Season 3, Prank war, April Fools, Tension, Hannibal cutting Will’s clothes, Will presenting nipples


	2. Much needed Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal, Abigail  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 2, Murder family, Driving licence, Sequel to Begintoblur’s (nsfw) ficlet  
>  **Date of publication:** May 31st, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/161283559334/)

When they land, Abigail is waiting for them at the airport. Will surely has no idea that she’s alive, knowing Hannibal, and she wants to surprise him: she got her licence, while he thought she was dead. She didn’t just stop  _doing stuff_.

She soon realizes there’s something wrong; Hannibal’s plaid is strangely ruined and Will wears a panicked expression, and probably not because he spotted her.

She’s not sure she wants to know. She’s just happy she had that license, otherwise they might all have been in trouble. And that’s just the beginning of their supposedly new life together.


	3. Crossdressing [#JustFuckMeUp]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Nsfw, Hannigraham, SugarDaddy!Hannibal, Crossdressing!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Jun 15th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/161849753959/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #JustFuckMeUp, 2nd edition

“I want you to show off how well you wear your high heels,” Hannibal whispers to his naked shoulder. “How elegantly you move in your silk stockings, how nice you look dressed in your tight corset,” he barely touches his bare neck, as Will closes his eyes to savour his caressing voice. “I want you to be proud of the clothes I cover you with, and I want you to know that you’re making each and every man that lays his eyes upon you envious of me.”

Without turning, Will runs a hand through his fine hair, “I already do.”


	4. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal, Jack  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Alternative Universe, Chocolate bars, Hannigraham, Seller!Jack  
>  **Date of publication:** Jun 19th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/162010471599/)  
> 

Such an intense aroma filters out of the transparent shell wrapping around the chocolate bar on its adjacent lane; the dark brown texture finely smoothed of its crimping remains to some extent rough to the sight.

The price tag isn’t particularly flattering, but Jack had probably put them at the same height on the shelf in order to sell it as _original flavour_ , more than for its fine quality; despite being a practiced seller, Jack evidently has difficulties in distinguishing good products except for their renowned brand.

“Is my envelope wrinkled?”  
“I was just wondering how salty chocolate would taste.”


	5. Leathered Family Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal, Beatrice  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Murder leather husbands, Engine failure, Mediterranean coast, Their pretentiously named dog  
>  **Date of publication:** Jul 8th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/162750422269/)  
>  **Written for:** Fhimechan’s Birthday (◕‿◕✿)

Silverleaf poplars lazily follow the gentle lead of the sea breeze, as white marble constructions and porphyry paving stones reflect the same dazzling light that compel Hannibal to wear sunglasses under his helmet, during their long ride along the Greek coast.

Surrounding Will with scraps of Mediterranean scrubland, feeling his glove covered hands wrapped around his middle, providing unnecessary security measures for their lovely Beatrice, such as motorbike glasses of questionable fashion, Hannibal experiences contentment of rarely lasting permanence.

Even when Will’s attention is completely focussed on repairing the engine failure, which abruptly stopped their trip in the first place.


	6. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 3, Serendipity, Lexical consideration, Bordering in philosophical  
>  **Date of publication:** Jul 11th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/161849753959/)  
> 

How would you call someone that you don’t personally know, but shares for a curious set of circumstances your personal space? When you’re waiting for your turn to pay at the checkout line, and they are in front or behind you; when you walk on the street along them, at the same pace, but you’re not doing it on purpose.

 _A stranger_ , Will, is the right answer. English supplies no suitable word to describe the subtle difference between the two; to appreciate the potential hidden in the serendipity.

Yet imagine for a moment what a beautiful word would that be.


	7. Glowing Kindness [#ForBothOfUs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will, Some poor female stranger  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Romantic tones, Kissing strangers, Unter den Linden, Double drabble, Collaboration with Begintoblur  
>  **Date of publication:** Aug 5th, 2017  
>  **200 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/163822304036/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #ForBothOfUs

With fluttering lashes, she poses her soft lips on his; the same gentle, graceful hands that shed the sun from her eyes lay hesitant on her exposed knees, gripping the soft fabric of her linen skirt.

Under the blossoming linden, far from the bench where Will and her lovely companion sit, Hannibal witnesses the intimate, genuinely impulsive gesture, wondering about the wrinkles impressing on her fine clothes.

Her candid smile, in her tentative retreat, betrays her timidly raising expectations, before Will conveys his most delicate refusal in a nostalgic expression; Hannibal marvels, Will hasn’t forgot what glowing kindness tastes like.

  


Picking with careful fingers the lithe daisy from the grass at his feet, Will places with mirroring elegance its soft petals on her palm; his determined grip around her closing digits allows a glimpse beyond his apparently harmless charm.

Their wordless communication proceeds, when Will returns her handful of slowly crushed flower, in a similitude of her unrequited feelings.

Will can’t accept them, precisely as she can’t survive his savour for unspeakably cruelties. Not like Hannibal, who stands in the shade of flourished lindens, admiring in the distance the gentleness he’s precluded from. Will knows Hannibal longs for something else.


	8. Safe Sex [#BottomHannibalWeek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Missing scene from Naka-Choko, Nsfw, Hannigraham, Bottom!Hannibal, Flustered!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Aug 15th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/164217327784/)  
>  **Written for:** Feyestwords and Cannibalcuisine’s #BottomHannibal ~~Day~~ Week

“You should probably know I favour healthy sexual intercourse in safe environments,” Hannibal prompted, before putting in his mouth small bites of Randall’s loin; Will couldn’t be sure whether it could be considered _loin_. His attention had rapidly shifted from slaughtery to copulation.

Too dazed to answer, Will silently swallowed, as Hannibal continued, “I conserve unexpired lubricant and medium size condoms in close proximity, in case you were interested.”

“I don’t doubt your medical conditions, nor your performances,” specified Hannibal, in a languid, confidential tone, while Will fumbled with his napkin, “I’m mindful I don’t _drip_ as I once did.”


	9. Omegan Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Missing scene from Trou Normand, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Nsfw, Hannigraham, Omega!Hannibal, Omega!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Aug 23rd, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/164527597539/)  
> 

“We are her fathers now.”

Confidently placing his hand on Will’s shoulder, Hannibal strives for a sensitive nerve; Will’s omegan instincts wouldn’t allow him to objectively discern his protective nature from Abigail’s best interests. The prospect of fathering a child has always felt distant to Hannibal himself, despite his undeniable urges for progeny, yet Will shares similar paternal impulses, as he shares his latent desire for stable companionship.

As Hannibal insinuates with his unthreatening omegan presence in Will’s surrogate family, he fantasizes about their first shared heats. Omegas can’t breed each other, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it.


	10. Atypical Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Nsfw, Hannigraham, Beta!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Sep 16th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/165400408034/)  
> 

Wrapped in a damp towel, Will wonders about the monumental unfairness lying on his sticky bed beside him, lightly caressing his sweaty curls; despite his belonging to the infamous third dynamic, Will is familiar with sleepless nights, hormonal imbalances and recently inexplicable mating urges, as if he were an Omega in heat or an Alpha in rut.

His unconventional psychiatrist, poised with nonchalance in close proximity, with his unnaturally advanced sense of smell, doesn’t even _flinch_. On the contrary, while emanating soothing chemical signals, which shouldn’t affect his mood but against all odds _do_ , Hannibal samples greedily his body exhalations.


	11. Figging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Missing scene from Naka-Choko, Nsfw, BDSM Practices, D/s relationship, Hannigraham, Dom!Hannibal, Sub!Will, Figging  
>  **Date of publication:** Sep 23rd, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/165649895104/)  
> 

Making Will craft his own torture device meant achieving higher degrees of awareness, according to Hannibal.

Peeling the urticating ginger root with attentive, precise movements of his bare hands, his overstraining mind would wrap around its irregular texture, its aromatic smell, before other _sensitive_ parts of his body would contemplate its irritating viciousness.

Despite his original intention to avoid contact with the translucent fluid it secreted, Will couldn’t resist the urge to experience its effects through curious fingers, while removing the tender skin from the strongly scented spice.

Will expected it to burn; he did not expect to _anticipate_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331616/chapters/35340678) :)


	12. Pomegranate [#BloodAndBreath]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Greek mythology, Hades!Hannibal, Persephone!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Oct 2nd, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/165970938704/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannigram Fanfic’s #BloodAndBreath  
> 

Most deities feigned to possess innocence, compassion, magnanimity, typical human conditions, to charm lesser men and women; Will could see right through their effortless attempts.

The God of the Underworld didn’t need to pretend such falsehood. “Aren’t you even the slightest scared of me?”

“Your brothers and sisters deceive humans to gain their favours. You offer them pomegranate to trick them into staying,” he impudently retorted. His bottomless, divine eyes glistened in the darkness; “You never know, with such voluble creatures; they might want to leave.”

“My worst fear is you might not even need to deceive me into remaining.”


	13. Detached Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Nsfw, Hannigraham, Beta!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Oct 5th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166078138924/)  
> 

“Let’s do this the classic Beta way.”

Bent over the lit candles, Will observes his conveniently indisposed companion; Hannibal’s placid features betray mild complacency, as his brilliant eyes lay on the sweaty, messy creature on the verge of a hormonally inducted desperation at his feet.

“No knots, nor slick; only lubricant.”

There’s some comfort to be found in the perspective of relinquishing himself in steady, capable hands, Hannibal admits, while his limbs tremble and his mind succumbs to an impeding wave of chemical arousal.

“I wonder if you can be satisfied with just me.”  
“Of that I have no doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry White Christmas, everyone ❆


	14. Ghost Busters [#Hannictober]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal, Jack  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Alternative Universe, Ghost Busters, Ghost!Will, Parapsychologist!Hannibal  
>  **Date of publication:** Oct 14th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166385647949/)  
>  **Written for:** The-winnowing-wind’s #Hannictober

After the spiteful, yet inevitably silent departure of the paranormal creature on whose profile Jack wanted him to work, Hannibal considered the chill left behind the ghost on their side of the wall.

His transcendent existence wouldn’t disrupt its painted surface, but his condition could pose a threat to the renowned parapsychologist’s illicit activities.

“Will can possess a fresh corpse and relive its last seconds of life; he could easily unravel the mystery behind your death, or mine, after our passing,” which Hannibal found endlessly fascinating.

The ghost, though, would feel like dying every time. “It’s an uncomfortable gift, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a very Happy New Year ✲ﾟ* ✧˖°


	15. Heaven and Hell [#HannibalHallow]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Greek mythology, Heracles’ twelfth Labour, Heracles!Hannibal, Hades!Will, Cerberus!WinstonBusterApplesauce  
>  **Date of publication:** Oct 24th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166739320252/)  
>  **Written for:** Hanni Bunny Lecter and Idontfindyouthatinteresting’s #HannibalHallow

“I appreciate you sparing his life,” assesses Zeus’ eldest son, absently petting Cerberus with ill-concealed relief. His low voice crackles, husky with disuse. Hannibal can’t help wondering how it would reverberate in the immortal Underground, hoarse from screaming.

“I have no taste for animal cruelty,” admits the aspiring God. Under his appraising, insightful gaze, Hannibal is stripped of his own usual sense of superiority.

“Cruelty is a gift humanity has given itself,” the divine entity observes. “Is your desire to ascend the heights of Olympus stronger than the dark urges creeping inside your soul?”

“I wasn’t planning on suppressing them.”


	16. Intrigued [#SpookyABO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Nsfw, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Vampires and vampire hunters, Vampire!Hannibal, Beta!Hannibal, VampireHunter!Will, Omega!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Oct 27th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/166841399027/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannigram A-B-O Library’s #SpookyABO

Despite his secular romantic indifference, Hannibal discovered in Will Graham his unexpected desire for breeding.

His noble, adynamical lineage wouldn’t currently benefit from remarkable progeny, as a result of their procreation, yet his concealed unhuman nature coveted intimacy with the vampire hunter, whose eyes he couldn’t hypnotize.

Watching over his restless sleep, as the first steps of his mating process slowly washed away his appalling aftershave, Hannibal wondered if Will would conserve his dynamical orientation, in his not quite afterlife; Will had the potential to become a beautiful immortal creature, like Hannibal himself. He couldn’t wait to witness his becoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13331616/chapters/30516474) :)


	17. Scooby Snacks [#ThePumpkinIsPeople]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Scooby-doo, Fred!Hannibal, Shaggy!Will, Scooby!Winston, Daphne!Alana, Quote from Red Dragon (2002)  
>  **Date of publication:** Nov 1st, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/167008416525/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #ThePumpkinIsPeople

Untying his orange parsley pattern ascot tie from his lean neck, Hannibal leans forward to clean the blood dripping from his ungraduated glasses. “Such horrific monsters must haunt your sensitive mind.”

His careful hands aren’t stained, yet he’s responsible for the blood Will has physically shed. “You stick of fear Will, but you’re not a coward. You fear them, but still you come along.”

Away from Alana’s prying ears, Hannibal hopes Will would acknowledge the pleasure he experiences during their hunts.

“I only put up with you and your pathological fascination with my mind because you prepare snacks for Winston.”


	18. Murder Family au contraire »Abigraham«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Abigail  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 2, Murder Family, Abigraham, Unrequited attraction, Alternative Universe, Gender swap, Fem!Hannibal, Fem!Will, Male!Abigail, Make up kink, Hormonal teenager problems  
>  **Date of publication:** Nov 26th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/167898100705/)

Staring at his intent surrogate mother meticulously putting on her supple lips an ambitious shade of red lipstick, presumably of Hannabel’s choosing, Abriel gets the uncomfortable feeling that he’s witnessing something he shouldn’t be allowed to; like peering through a keyhole.

During their long separation, Gill acquired a distinctively feminine charm, growing her hair long and dressing with fine clothes like a sophisticated woman; she’s not how Abriel remembered her, _at all_.

Her gentle, suggestive reprimand, “Don’t stay up too late, while we’re out, okay?” sends little shivers down his spine; he doesn’t even retort he’s not a kid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual sequel of [Different Approach](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12776646) (๑˘︶˘๑)


	19. Tie Appreciation »Bedannibal«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Bedelia  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Nsfw, Bedannibal, Alternative Universe, D/s relationship, Dom!Bedelia, Sub!Hannibal, Tie (non)appreciation  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 11th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168423829426/)

“I may like you,” Bedelia reminds him, stepping with her steady stiletto heel pointed on his vulnerable neck, “but this doesn’t mean I also like the pattern of your very well-tailored suit.”

Hannibal lies under her significant weight, threatening and comforting at once. “This tie, for example, you showed up wearing tonight,” she continues, gingerly holding its narrow end with equally silken, careful fingers, testing its inviting smoothness, “I could hardy find a better use, than wrapping it around your wrists.”

“It becomes the colour of your red wine selection.”  
“Did I give you permission to speak, Hannibal?”  
“No, ma’am.”


	20. Relatively casual Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Fanart Appreciation Week, Hannigraham, Hannibal is “subtle”, Smooching!MurderHusbands  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 12th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168460481332/)

Once Hannibal joins him in his suggestively domestic study, after a rich dinner that left their stomachs full and their limbs loose, Will tears his eyes away from the roaring fire to cursory run them on his _slack_ figure, for lack of a better term.

Hannibal has rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, unbuttoned his shirt collar, forfeited waistcoat and tie; Will notices the single glass of wine held in his hand, as he strides forward sipping calmly his serving.

He doesn’t offer any to him. Will lunges to taste it from his lips.  
“You could have just asked.”


	21. Caffè corretto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Jack  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 1, Fanart Appreciation Week, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Implied Character Death  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 13th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168496427386/)

Drifting off into an advancing, drug-induced state of sleepiness, Jack clings with dismayed eyes to the blurring edges of Hannibal’s shape, before sliding off of his own chair.

One week after Will and Abigail’s disappearance in Minnesota under mysterious circumstances, Jack hoped a cup of strong coffee with the good doctor would ease his tense nerves; his wish had been granted quite literally.

In a blinding moment of clarity, Jack contemplates his own coffee-flavoured betrayal; his last memory of Hannibal exudes disingenuous innocence, while he sips from his piping hot cup; pieces of Jack’s shattered cup adorn his soiled carpet.


	22. Thirsty »Hanncy«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hugh, Mads  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Hannibal Extended Universe, Fanart Appreciation Week, That famous six pack of beer, Rare pair, RPF characters, Tipsy!Hugh  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 14th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168531595912/)

“When you asked me how I would kill you, on set,” conversationally volunteered Hugh, resting his fifth serving of beer on his armchair, spreading his legs suggestively wider. “You know, I got so into character I bought my own lines.”

On the euphoric side of lightheaded, he confessed, “It was a first. It was also a first to be covered in _buckets_ of fake blood. Hannibal apparently took many of my firsts.”

More than a little tipsy, Hugh trailed his loosen tongue on his swollen lips. “Wouldn’t you want to hear how else I’ve been fantasising about using my hands?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my first and last attempt at #RarePair ~~sorry not sorry~~  
>  Speaking of, if you’re a consumed RarePair writer, [please enter the new fandom tag](https://hannibal-extended-universe.tumblr.com/post/172281324526/), “Hannibal Extended Universe”.


	23. Eskimo kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Fanart Appreciation Week, Eskimo kissing, Groomed!Will, Besotted!Hannibal, My distorted version of ageplay talk  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 15th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168566516218/)

Possessive, inescapable arms circle his waist in an affectionate, purposeful gesture. “You shaved,” Hannibal states, courting with wandering hands his lower back, distantly drawing their hips intimately closer.

Sliding the tip of his nose along Hannibal’s in a teasing caress, Will playfully complies, “I did.”

“You look younger, frailer. Corruptible,” Hannibal considers aloud. “Like I could deprive you from your presumed innocence with the slightest touch, spoil you rotten on linens candid as your soul. Quite an interesting juxtaposition, considering your true, arguably ingenuous self.”

Will’s mischievous eyes fill with mirth, “Am I to assume you’d be interested in trying?”


	24. True to oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal, Mason  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Fanart Appreciation Week, Alternative Universe, Norse mythology, Viking!Hannibal, Viking!Will, Mason is a bit vicious in the battlefield  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 16th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168600236192/)

Will has always been uncomfortably prone to acts of heinous violence on the battleground; overwhelmed by frightening homicidal drives, he spilt his own fair share of blood. That never meant he enjoyed torturing wounded opponents and depriving them of a dignified death.

“Neither wolves nor ravens would deign his worthless soul of a look, much less escort it to the threshold of Valhalla,” Hannibal sentences with veiled contempt, addressing the miserable individual that marked him in the back.

“Don’t pretend to honour the wish of Deities you despite,” Will reproaches, admonishing. “I know you’re the only God you’re faithful to.”


	25. Murder Actors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Fanart Appreciation Week, Alternative Universe, Stage Actors, Actor!Hannibal, Actor!Will, Cross-gender acting  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 17th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168634970757/)

“In ancient Greek theatres, female roles were mostly interpreted by male actors,” Hannibal whispered to his scarred cheek. “Disguising his voice and covering his face, even the manliest theatrical would rely on his versatile talent to embody features commonly associated with feminine characters; distance would do the rest.”

Resisting the temptation to cover his sharp, beckoning lips with lipstick, as were his own, Will met Hannibal’s magnetic gaze through their dressing room mirror; “I stand by my opinion,” Will held his ravenous stare under long eyelashes. “Killing the casted actress to ensure I had her part might have been overacting.”


	26. Christmas Roleplay [#FestiveABO] [#MerryMurderFest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Nsfw, Hannigraham, Omega!Will, Alpha!Hannibal, Santa!Hannibal, Roleplay  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 25th, 2017  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/168920370663/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannigram A-B-O Library’s #FestiveABO _and_ Hannigram Fanfic’s #MerryMurderFest

“Are you supposed to be dressed up like Santa?” Will feigns indifference to his companion’s attempt at Christmas roleplay; red become his naughty, glistening eyes in a luscious, completely inappropriate way. “I find the Russian version, roughly translatable into _Father Christmas_ , more fitting,” Hannibal comments, invitingly patting his spread legs with gloved hands.

Will complies.

“Have you been a good Omega?” Hannibal asks, guiding his hips on his own lap. “Oh, indeed I have. You, on the other hand,” Will makes himself comfortable on his bent knees, sliding his leather belt from his velvet trousers, “have been a terrible Alpha.”


	27. Incriminating Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Domestic, Controlling!Hannibal, Regretful!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Jan 3rd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/169262395249/)

Hannibal finds them in his socks drawer, where he isn’t supposed to look; his first instinct has him move them in a more flattering location. His second impulse is to confront Will about their careful hiding. “Weren’t we supposed to get rid of the evidence?”

After his rapid glance betrays his discomfort, Will succinctly explains, “I burned the ones you sent me from Baltimore,” eliciting compunction with his affirmation. “I regretted it.”

Before them, scraps of sheets and paper cuts Hannibal handled to write notes for him, neatly folded in a plastic envelopment. “Stop looking in my drawers, would you?”


	28. Alana Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Alana, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Missing scene from Mizumono, Sarcastic!Hannibal  
>  **Date of publication:** Jan 12th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/169611522821/)

In a moment of suffocating clarity, Alana experiences for the first time the sudden feeling that she is _prey_ , even while holding the gun against his head.

His shifting consciousness, as Hannibal visibly reassembles the disrupted fragments of his human disguise at her presence, fluctuates between man and beast; in front of Alana remains only the monster Will has been warning her about.

As blood dries on his temples and awareness surfaces in his blurry eyes, Alana desperately contemplates implausible possibilities that could lead to another explanation, literally whatever could explain her current circumstances– before Hannibal says, “In the pantry.”


	29. Elementary, my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Alternative Universe, Sherlock Holmes (2009), Victorian London setting, Sherlock!Will, Watson!Hannibal, Unstable Detective Graham, Suave Doctor Lecter  
>  **Date of publication:** Jan 23rd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/170032459489/)

Holding their undoubtedly delicious lunch neatly packed in his arm, Hannibal succinctly eyed him with one of his most expressive disapproving looks; Will could have waited for him to cross the couple of districts separating them from his chosen bistro, as requested, but he had been hungry _now_.

“I’ve been contemplating the mutual interfusion of chemically processed flesh, flavoured with an aromatic powdered seeds sauce, and the subtle traces of herbal elements,” Will felt compelled to overstate his purchase. “Simplistic marriage of unhealthy sausage and presumably fresh lettuce.”

“I’m impressed with your bravery to call it anything other than garbage.”


	30. Angel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Murder Husbands in Italy, Traditional Venetian sweets, Angel wings  
>  **Date of publication:** Feb 13th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/170845525084/)

Will’s had been an innocent question. “What are you preparing?” He knew for a fact Hannibal refrained from frying, whenever he could avoid it, yet their kitchen strongly reeked of fried oil, when Will joined him.

“ _Chiacchiere_ , _galani_ , _bugie_ , _frappe_ , _crostoli_ ,” Hannibal casually answered, removing little ribbons of dough from the boiling oil.

“Forget I asked,” Will downplayed, shoving a sample in his mouth, covering his fingers with powdered sugar.

“A traditional sweet crisp pastry usually prepared during Venetian Carnival, rigorously eaten before _Martedì Grasso_ ,” Hannibal mercifully clarified. “Many different names for each local variation of an ultimately simple recipe.”


	31. Opera date [#IFDShare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Murder Husbands at the opera, Opera date, Sarcastic!Hannibal  
>  **Date of publication:** Feb 15th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/170915640229/)  
>  **Written for:** the International Fanworks Day

After spending a placid interlude sipping champagne from crystal glasses in the dubiously pleasant company of certain distinguished personalities, Will urged Hannibal to resume their seat, far from the crowd, secluded in their private, intimate corner.

“If I didn’t rely on your contagious, _boundless_ love for opera,” Will admitted, “I could hardly stand the socializing.” Will exaggerated as usual. He barely acknowledged their acquaintances’ existence. Hannibal loved his selective attention, especially having it focussed on his own person.

Discreetly intertwining their fingers in his lap, Hannibal confessed, “I also enjoy the sight of you in fine clothes, for a change.”


	32. Florist shop and funeral home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Alternative universe, Different first meeting, Florist!Hannibal, Mortician!Will, Sarcasm is Will’s middle name, Partly inspired by Bluesyturtle’s Hyacinth House  
>  **Date of publication:** Feb 27th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/171346521614/)  
> 

“Your job concealing Casson’s broken nose and getting the blood out of his hair was spectacular, if I may,” Hannibal amicably remarked. “I profoundly admire your dedication in preserving your clients’ decorum after their passing.”

The floral composer had proven generous with his compliments, whenever his line of work crossed the mortician’s, which admittedly had been _often_ since Will Graham established his funeral parlour in Baltimore.

“Assuming there’s some left to preserve,” Will instinctively retorted, flaunting his caustic, charming sarcasm, “I try to save what can be saved. It wouldn’t do to have their putrescent corpses overshadow your beautiful compositions.”


	33. Olfactory Marker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Mads, Photographer  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Hannibal Extended Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Beta!Mads, Mads is charming, Mads probably stinks of smoke, Smoke break  
>  **Date of publication:** Mar 14th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/171873951414/)  
> 

“You wouldn’t believe the relevance of an individual’s scent in dynamical courtships,” Mads considered, between one puff of smoke and another, “until its absence unsettles us.”

“We’re not used to give our own nose much credit, but we miss it. The olfactory stimulation, which photographies would never capture. I personally get aggressive, if I lose track of my own odour after a couple of hours. Conserving an attractive imagine without my distinctive smell, you must admit,” Mads smiled, carefree, “is challenging.”

“Quite impressive, indeed,” his unimpressed photographer calmly replied, “are the pretty elaborate compliments you’re giving to your body exhalations.”


	34. Unorthodox Therapists [#InYourSkin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Alternative universe, Role reverse, Season 2, Will as Hannibal’s psychiatrist instead of Bedelia, Psychiatrist!Will, Patient!Hannibal, Quote from Su-Zakana  
>  **Date of publication:** Mar 23rd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/172166086419/)  
>  **Written for** : Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #InYourSkin

“You fantasized about killing me,” Hannibal chocked, delighted, under the pressure of Will’s purposeful hands, as his former psychiatrist languidly straddled him and almost entirely cut his breath off.

“Since the moment you sat foot in my office,” Will admitted, shifting his weight on his former patient so as to prevent him from regaining control over his upper body, “but I refrained, because I also found you interesting.”

Lowering his chest to caress Hannibal’s clean-shaven cheek with his distinctive stubble, Will softly whispered in his ear. “Your courting gifts are beautiful, Hannibal, but they keep leading Jack to my door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary sequel of [Devil’s Backbone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816740)


	35. Royal »Marlana«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Margot, Alana  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 3, SugarMommy!Margot, SugarBaby!Alana  
>  **Date of publication:** Apr 23rd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/173222060769/)  
> 

“Come closer, darling,” Margot gently coaxed her towards the fair light. “I want you to feel comfortable in front of my eyes. Won’t you let me look at you?”

Alana’s thick, wild hair caressed her naked shoulders, while playful shadows teased her soft skin and Margot’s famished gaze. To her utter delight and dole, her sweet Alana enjoyed exhibiting herself before allowing caresses and fondles. She keenly appreciated Margot’s unspoken flatteries.

Her brave, beautiful wife deserved to be treated as befitting her true value. “I’ll cover you in golden ornaments and keep you safe in my great castle, my princess.”


	36. Challenging lessons pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Nigel, Mads  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Hannibal Extended Universe, Student!Nigel, SubstituteTeacher!Mads, School environment, Concentrating issues, Physics is hard  
>  **Date of publication:** May 8th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/173697419927/)  
> 

As their substitute physics teacher enthusiastically attempted to introduce certain indispensable elements of trigonometry to his uninterested class, before explaining the complex functioning of forces and vectors, Nigel particularly grieved his regular teacher’s absence.

Dancy wasn’t the best either for his poor concentration, with his adorable furrowed eyebrows and distractingly tight pants, but it became painfully evident that professor Mikkelsen greatly overestimated their preparation.

His astonishment at one of his classmates’ dumbest question spoke volumes of his deluded expectations. Nigel found him almost pitiful, in his desolate state of bewilderment. “It seems to me you’re pretty _and_ confused, gorgeous.”  
_Almost_.


	37. Canon Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 3, Missing scene from Dolce, Hannigraham, Nostalgic, I entirely blame Fhimechan  
>  **Date of publication:** May 15th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/173920169265/)  
> 

Achingly conscious of his bruises and wounds, Will swayed with deliberate calm towards his fateful, capricious nemesis. Elegantly leaning towards his dear Botticelli, Hannibal sat with placid vulnerability, pencil and sketchbook on his leg, surrounded with an unbearable, suffocating air of nostalgic longing.

Resting beside him, Will briefly admired his mirroring scratches and injuries, which hardly affected his familiar smile, his unfading composure. Unfairly collected, considering.

To his mild bewilderment, Hannibal had been drawing, while waiting for him. Will was fiercely reminded of their destabilizing conversations, shared in the intimacy of his warm fireplace. Those Will fiercely missed as well.


	38. Straight to Hell [#MythsOfBlood]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Bedelia  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Alternative Universe, Greek mythology, Dead!Hannibal, Charon!Bedelia  
>  **Date of publication:** May 22nd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/174155071133/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #MythsOfBlood

In his elaborate predictions, Hannibal had never realistically entertained the possibility that Abigail would be the one to break the proverbial teacup. Quite realistic threat in fact, considering her past paternal experiences.

“Unburied bones, no obol in your mouth to pay my service,” an attractive woman of keen gaze studied his incorporeal entity. “Such an undignified existence lead you to this river, wandering soul.”

“Legend has it I’ll keep wandering it for another hundred years,” Hannibal retorted, graceful in his undeniable impotence.

Expertly handling her mighty paddle, she cryptically declared, “You hid in plain sight among humans long enough, demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel of [Sowed with Pomegranate Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736533) (❀•_•)


	39. Wine Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Bedelia, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Season 3, Missing scene from Antipasto, Alcoholism, When life gives Bedelia lemons, she make limoncello  
>  **Date of publication:** Jun 5th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/174605359074/)  
> 

An empty glass stood beside her current bottle of Batârd Montrachet, inviting Bedelia to inebriate herself with its content under the watchful gaze of her fictional, unconventional husband. She was aware of Hannibal’s disappointment in her uncultured palate, which sought intoxication more than a sophisticated flavour.

Consuming wine didn’t necessarily mean _appreciating_ it, just like enjoying Hannibal’s personality hardly qualified as excusing his unorthodox behaviour. Bedelia could drink herself to unconsciousness and still fail to savour an old, refined sample as an expert connoisseur would. That hadn’t certainly prevented her from revelling in her own special reserve of unethical pleasure.


	40. Young Predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Alternative universe, Different first meeting, Hannigraham, High School students, Teen!Hannibal, Teen!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Jun 14th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/174878940269/)  
> 

Feigning indifference during their chance encounters, through corridors and staircases, at recess or at lunch in their subpar school canteen, Hannibal would recognize his fleeting glances in a crowd of bored students. Glimpses of his keen interest, before his insightful, penetrating eyes would demurely avert.

Will Graham was quite the curious creature himself, surrounded with rather inverosimile rumors and sheltered behind unbecoming manners. An intricate conundrum of bashfulness and bluntness to unravel.

Discreetly cornering him in an empty bathroom, obtaining his undivided attention, watchful blue eyes against teal tiles, Hannibal wondered whether Will had been intentionally luring him all along.


	41. Sock Garters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will, Beatrice  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Murder husbands, Hannigraham, Garters, Drunken!Hannibal, DotingHusband!Will, Their pretentiously named dog  
>  **Date of publication:** Jun 25th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/175232909719/)  
> 

Entering their lavish apartment after his and Beatrice’s evening stroll, Will noticed Hannibal’s tailored trousers carelessly discarded on the floor. Gathering them with caution, Will delved further into their quarters to investigate, dog silently following at his heels, until he glimpsed his devoted husband holding the bridge of his nose in one hand and an elegant shoe in the other.

“Rough night?” Will inquired, approaching Hannibal’s sprawled figure, indecently showing his expensive undergarments. Leather on his naked thighs. “I found your pants,” Will offered, caressing bare skin while languidly unfastening his garters, “I can help you out of the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop by the original fanart [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933006/chapters/34894667) to leave some kudos ;)


	42. Handshake »Willendigo«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Wendigo, Will  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Horror undertones, Behaviourism, Poetry  
>  **Date of publication:** Jul 15th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/175856798699/)

Extending its velvet, silken hand  
In a socially established gesture  
Seeks it to disguise its real nature,  
Feigning its good intentions.

Humans curiously perceive its conduit  
As one worthy of praise.

And whether its hunger strikes,  
Would its hand reveal its true purpose.  
To catch designed prays in its mortal grip.

Angling its lethal instrument  
With all-seeing eyes  
Wonders him at an impasse,  
“Why are you extending your arm,  
When it’s apparent you’re not a man like me?”

For the first time in a long time  
Might its hand tighten instead of destroy.  
It appears it found a potential equal.


	43. Challenging Lessons pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Nigel, Mads  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Hannibal Extended Universe, Student!Nigel, SubstituteTeacher!Mads, School environment, Smoking, Littering  
>  **Date of publication:** Jul 23rd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/176187479570/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #EatTheRare

“I thought teachers were supposed to set a good example,” Nigel observed, deeply inhaling one last drag of his cigarette, before tossing its bud on the floor to step on it. Approaching Professor Mikkelsen’s own cloud of smoke, Nigel presumed he’d hypocritically lecture him about the unhealthy habit they shared.

“Do I have to tell you smoking is bad? You already know, it doesn’t stop you,” the teacher placidly said. “It’s not my business if your lungs tar like mine,” he continued, nonchalantly throwing his cigarette butt in a nearby trash bid, “I prefer to teach you not to litter.”


	44. Last words [#EatTheCreative18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 3, Hannigraham, Nostalgic, Lecture on the Chesapeake Ripper, Teacher!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Aug 13th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/176943825372/)  
>  **Written for** : Disgross and their friend’s #EatTheCreative18

“After committing a crime, our first instinct tells us to confess our misdeeds and face the consequences of our actions or, alternatively, to conjure plausible scenarios to explain our behaviour, possibly excuse it. Inexperienced criminals tend to construct lies so elaborate as to result suspicious.”

In the largest academic auditorium the FBI could afford, not a sound disturbs what is rumoured to be Professor Graham’s last lecture on the Chesapeake Ripper. “Hannibal Lecter crafted his current existence in order to live constantly surrounded with his own deception and not have it questioned. Nothing is really _real_ , so paradoxically everything is.”


	45. Observing or participating [#OneStringedMelody]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, Naked!Hannibal, Awkward conversation, Masturbation, Not even mentioned only implied  
>  **Date of publication:** Aug 20th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/177193890109/)  
>  **Written for** : OneHandedBooks and Rodabonor’s #OneStringedMelody

Their subpar motel provided limited hot water. Hannibal always offered to take the second turn to wash. Almost polite.

“Did you,” Will began, perfectly aware of the answer even before formulating his question. Will _knew_. His conflicted emotions mingled in an uneven blend on his scarred face, as Hannibal’s pearly spent had in water and blood, at the bottom of the shower. An artificial emptiness crafted in perfunctory hands and unresolved frustration.

“I did,” Hannibal said, unapologetic. The towel wrapped around his waist not quite so tightly threatened to uncover his remaining unexposed skin. “Would you rather observe next time?”


	46. Indecent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, Alternative Universe, Body whorship, Established relationship, Bottom!Will after a session of intense Power Bottom Hannibal  
>  **Date of publication:** Aug 27th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/177193890109/)

He would produce the sweetest sounds under Hannibal’s hands. His flanks would sway sweetly, his lithe neck would arch in a beautiful bow, his wet mouth would disclose in multiple delectable moans. His eager legs would spread to accommodate wet fingers and gentle ministrations. His toes would turn and twist in bliss.

Will would accommodate him between eager legs, embrace Hannibal’s body as his mind did unforgivable sins and gruesome cruelties, in an harmonious encounter of divergent deities. Hannibal would offer him horror and devotion, suffering and adoration; would ensure his utter compliance tearing him apart with his bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary sequel of [Exhausted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331616/chapters/36313116)


	47. Apple »Tristahad«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Galahad, Tristan  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Hannibal Extended Universe, Mutual pining, Frustration, Poetry, Not really but I tried, Galahad just want to have some, Tristan knows  
>  **Date of publication:** Sep 9th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/177895889879/)  
>  **Written for:** Zigzagwanderer’s Birthday (◕‿◕✿)

His nude shoulders and hirsute chest.  
His muscular arms.  
His callous hands, sweaty from practice,  
slippery with juice from the fruit of original sin.  
Tristan’s tedious, frustrating silences.  
It all compels to _touch_.

Galahad’s gaze on his lips is unequivocal.  
“Seeing something you like?” Tristan challenges.  
They both know he’s not talking about the apple.

 _I want to taste your mouth_ , is at the tip of Galahad’s tongue.  
He can’t say it. Anger builds at his own cowardness.  
They’re about to have a row, Galahad decides.  
An excuse to satisfy their starving hands,  
to justify the flush on their cheeks.


	48. Decay [#Hannipumpkin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Winston, Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 1, Nostalgic, Domestic, Halloween, Carved pumpkin, Double drabble  
>  **Date of publication:** Oct 14th, 2018  
>  **200 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/179039443629/)  
>  **Written for:** The-winnowing-wind’s #Hannipumpkin

Winston had been the first to spot it, orange stain immersed in green moss and dead foliage, and wasted no time to approach it with investigative intents, shortly followed by the rest of Will’s frolicking pack.

Will couldn’t say to whom it belonged, for whatever reason it resided in his own property, nor for how long it had. It just inspired in him an intense desire to show it to someone else, to share its existence with someone trusted and witness their reaction. To see if they were anything similar to his own. The next day, Will invited Hannibal over.

  


“It’s a bit grotesque, I know,” Will said, apologetic. Predictably, it had deteriorated further during the night, losing an eye in its worsening wound. It still held admirably, considering Halloween was long since passed. “I thought it could appeal to your taste.”

Hannibal seemed to be taking his time to observe the rotting pumpkin Will presented him, as his dogs threatened to mark it as their territory. “The quiet after the storm,” Hannibal cryptically said, still attentively studying the display. Inexplicably, Will found himself psychoanalysing his own therapist’s response to the sight of decay. “In fact I find it beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally _is_ that time of the year ཥ•̫͡•ཤ


	49. Taste for it [#VampireHannibalFest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Alternate universe, Season 1, Missing scene from Apéritif, Hannigraham, Vampire!Will, Will has a taste for blood, Hannibal likes that  
>  **Date of publication:** Oct 22nd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/179306840259/)  
>  **Written for:** Gleamingandwholeanddeadly’s #VampireHannibalFest

Considering Will’s fumbling hands on Abigail’s bleeding neck, Hannibal wondered if his tremors were a natural response to the gruesome sight of a sliced throat, or rather a curious manifestation of suppressed predatory instincts. Will’s clenched jaw and dry lips betrayed anxiety, admirable self-restraint. An ill-concealed thirst, perhaps.

Hannibal couldn’t be certain about Will’s particular brand of _trouble with taste_ , yet he’d have wagered the blood spatters on his lenses had dear Will’s pronounced Adam’s apple bobbing and his prominent canines visibly aching for reasons that Jack Crawford, head of the Paranormal Department of the FBI, would hardly deem acceptable.


	50. Improvements [#Amuse-Bouche]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, Established Relationship, Friendly conversation after a kill  
>  **Date of publication:** Nov 17th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/180200238909/)  
>  **Written for:** Bluecaliessi’s #Amuse-Bouche, 1st edition

Warm blood ran on his artfully painted face, perhaps donning his black and white mask with more realistic nuances for the unaware strangers’ eyes absently glimpsing it in the crowded streets.

“I do admire God’s creation,” Hannibal admitted, “even if I often find myself compelled to rectify some of His mistakes.” He looked down on the undeserving creature laying at their feet, disdainful.

“Death bestows meaning upon life,” Will countered, similarly painted in red. On his dress, on his mouth, on his neck. A sight to behold. “God has no such compunction, which makes His work appear _sloppier_ in comparison.”


	51. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Season 2, Missing Moment from Su-Zakana, Alternative Universe, Gender swap, Fem!Hannibal, Fem!Will, Unconventional proposal  
>  **Date of publication:** Nov 26th, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/180512882574/)

Hannabel’s purposeful hand on her tense neck, on her tight shoulder, as Gill readies herself to pull the trigger before Mr. Ingram, feels more intimate than the touch of her soft lips in the counterfeit warmth of her bed.

Hannable barely wears makeup, enhances the sinuous form of her mouth with dark lipstick and private smirks, dresses soberly and sophistically, exudes an air of austere, untouchable dignity. Even Abriel, rebel teenager left without parental guidance, respected her authority.

“You fire,” Hannabel says, as charming as Gill’s high on recklessness. An ancient, marmoreal beauty. “I make an honest woman of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly set between [Gill’s seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776646) and [her elopement with Hannabel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246243/chapters/30994281)


	52. Yessir [#AccidentalSex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Will, Hannibal  
>  **Rating:** T, which is for _tease_  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Hannigraham, D/s vibes, Dom!Hannibal, UnexpectedSub!Will  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 3rd, 2018  
>  **100 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/180749693441/)  
>  **Written for** : Fhimechan and Cinnamaldeide’s #AccidentalSex

“Sit Will, you must be tired,” Hannibal beckoned him closer, leisurely spread in their large bed, shared out of necessity. Resting while Will reluctantly attended to his errands.

“Take off your coat,” Hannibal instructed. Will turned his back and sat sluggishly, replying “Yessir” out of spite, more irritable than actually fatigued.

Before Will could divest himself or notice Hannibal’s contemplative silence, a socked foot absently ran on his clothed arm, touched his tense shoulders with calm intent, arousing Will’s unexpected, inappropriate interest.

“On second thought,” Hannibal reconsidered, purposefully crawling toward him, “why don’t you take off the rest as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt #13, “I didn’t know you were a dom and when I called you Sir/Ma’am you almost jumped me.”  
> Find the other contributions in [this collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AccidentalHannigrahamSex2017) :)


	53. Touchy [#ForBothOfUs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Post-Season 3, Prank war, April Fools, Tension (about to be resolved)  
>  **Date of publication:** Dec 16th, 2018  
>  **200 words** ; [original post](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/181178111104/)  
>  **Written for:** Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #ForBothOfUs

“You enjoyed messing with my clothes for April fools’,” Hannibal declared, defiantly holding his knife with casual fingers. “You should have expected I’d return the courtesy.”

“You shouldn’t have replaced my aftershave with _cat piss_ first,” Will retorted. His sliced shirt irredeemably ruined, his chest bearing its second mark from Hannibal’s blade.

Hannibal feigned astonishment. “I’m surprised you could tell the difference.” His cheekiness was part of his charm, as were his exposed pectoral, his genial smile, his dubious propensity for pranks.

“I was prepared to amend,” Will teased, leaning backwards, unbuttoning his pants. “Guess we should both divest though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my drabbles on Tumblr [here](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/tagged/Drabble) :) If you’d like to see one of them expanded, [let me know](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/ask) and I’ll see if something can be arranged ^^


End file.
